Drew
Drew was a houseguest and winner of House of Shade: Season 13 and a housemate for International House of Shade: France. He later returned to compete as a teacher in House of Shade 20. House of Shade: Fairy Tales Drew entered the house on night 1 as one of 12 new houseguests to the HOS series. During the Prince/Prince twist, he got paired up with Chris T. as his partner. During week 2 after it was revealed that the Golden Key was a rotating Golden Key, Billy decided to give Drew the Golden Key, this made Chris Billy's new partner and Drew immune for the week at the expense of him being allowed to compete in competitions. After Billy was evicted, Chris later became Drew's partner yet again after Chris was left partnerless. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: France Drew entered the house as one of 16 housemates on day 1. After the mirror eviction, Drew found himself nominated by the house during Week 1 next to Quinn and Sydney H., however after 2 housemates walked, the eviction for the week was canceled and the 3 nominated housemates survived another week. Drew changed his luck by winning the Power of Veto during BBUS/CAN week, and used it to save Brian who was previously nominated by the HOH of the week Nicolas. During Week 4, Drew found himself nominated again by the house next to Sydney, though this time next to Pippa Crosby and Amir as well. With no sign of the eviction being canceled, Drew put his fate in the public's hand and survived the eviction as Sydney left. The following week however, Drew found himself nominated yet again, however only by 1 nomination point, which was later revealed to be Amir, who had Fake Walked earlier in the week in order to gain the sole nomination powers of the week. Drew found himself facing his 3rd public vote, this time against Brian and Dom. Drew survived the eviction yet again as the public decided to evict Brian. During Week 6, the 4 intruders entered the game, and after failing to win the immunity challenge, Drew was subject to the intruder eviction, which he later survived. With the powers now in the original housemates hands, Drew was part of the coalition that evicted the intruder Kaleigh by a vote of 4-3. The following week however, Ruthie nominated Drew next to Samantha G. thanks to the powers of the Enchanted Mirror, though luckily for Drew he survived by a unanimous house vote and Samantha was evicted from the game. During Week 9, after Drew failed to win the finale pass challenge, he along with Rhone, Ruthie and Pippa, faced the last public vote before the finale, which Drew survived as well, earning him a spot in the series finale, and a 1 in 4 shot at winning the game. When he reached the finale, Drew decided to forego any chance of winning and began to campaign for ally Pippa to win the season. By a slim margin, Pippa went onto win the season, with Drew earning himself 3rd place with 6.4% of the vote to win, making Drew the Second Runner-Up of the French series, just ahead of Ruthie. Competition History Nomination History } | - | - |- | Quinn Sydney | Amir Ashley Bridgette Kaci Nicolas Quinn Sydney | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | | - | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | Quinn Sydney | Quinn Sydney | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Amir Sydney | Amir Ashley Nicolas Sydney | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | Amir | |- | rowspan="4" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | - | |- | style="background:#99FF99"|Kaleigh | | - |- | Amir Nicolas | - | - |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | - |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | Ruthie | |- | Ashley Rhone | Ashley Pippa | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | Ashley Ruthie | Ruthie | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background:#FBF373;" | Third Place |} House of Shade: 20 Drew entered the house as one of the four returning players (teachers) on day 1. Drew ended up picking Ain, Jake and Sydney to be in his class. Competition History IOS Links * , like many other houseguests, have spent time as a castaway on the the series Island of Shade with his profile being located here